


You're My Galaxy

by Snap_crackle_spock



Series: I'm not throwing away my blaster shot [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, I'll add tags as we go, I'm Not Thowing Away My Blaster Shot series, M/M, Pilot!Alexander, Star Wars - Freeform, StormTrooper-turned-ResistanceFighter-turned-Jedi!John, The Force Awakens parallels, everyone's a Jedi basically, except not really, it's my star wars au again, read the other books first please I beg you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snap_crackle_spock/pseuds/Snap_crackle_spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three things you need to know about John's life:</p><p>1) He was adjusting to learning he had the Force pretty well.</p><p>2) He loved his boyfriend with his entire heart.</p><p>3) He was still nervous as to what was going to come.</p><p>Three things you need to know about Alex's life:</p><p>1) He's over the moon to get his brother back.</p><p>2) He loves his boyfriend with his whole heart.</p><p>3) All of the change happening around him felt just the slightest bit overwhelming. </p><p>---</p><p>OR</p><p>---</p><p>The sequel to my Star Wars!AU, 'I'm Not Throwing Away My Blaster Shot' that honestly nobody asked for but I think we all secretly wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Hello and welcome to the kind of anticipated Sequel!
> 
> I'm back from my two week camp-induced hiatus and I've got a chapter for you that's nearly twice as long as they normally are. (3,700+ words) 
> 
> I'm a little bit sad I didn't get this up before Pips, Lin, Leslie, Nick and (most important to me personally) Ari left. But that's kewl. I'm not still crying or anything. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna dedicate this chapter really quickly to them and Daveed, who I just found out is leaving on the 15th. Basically, all of my children are leaving me before I get to see them in October. As long as Jazzy, Anthony, Oak, Renee, and Andrew Chapelle don't leave before then I think I can survive, though.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Alex had never experienced an apocalypse before. He’d come damn close when he’d lost Philip, but that was only him. Nobody else on Yavin 4 noticed the absence of another kid who had gone missing. They had their own problems to deal with. Their own missing kids to find. 

This was different, though. This was Theodosia Burr Jr., the darling of the Resistance. She’d been in this fight for freedom practically since birth. Everyone knew her, no matter how long they’d been with the Resistance. 

When John had found out that he could manipulate the Force nobody bat an eyelash. He wasn’t John, Alex Hamilton’s super-duper-amazingly hot boyfriend who deserved the entire universe. He was just John, that one StormTrooper they’d picked up for information but nobody really knew much beyond that. This is the polar opposite. Theo is beloved by everyone. She’s a daughter to the older members, a friend to the teens, and an older sister to the youngest. 

And now everyone was freaking out because she broke a vase and shut a door. 

Alex felt responsible for Theo. He’d all but adopted her when her dad had been put in lockdown and Theodosia was still missing. And even before that he was basically her older brother. He loved her almost as much as he loved Philip or John. She was part of his family and now he wasn’t allowed to see her. 

After the incident in John, Philip, and his apartment they’d contacted Martha and George as fast as they could, unsure what they were supposed to do. From the moment that Martha had heard what happened, she’d been in action. Ordering people around, telling everyone where to be and what to do. They’d escorted Theo to a secluded room in the Hospital Wing, just to run some basic tests. What kind of tests, Alex couldn’t even fathom. All that was important to him was the fact that they kept saying he wasn’t related to her and therefore wasn’t allowed to go inside and see her.

Theodosia Senior had shown up a few minutes ago, breezing past them and going straight into the room without a second thought. She had books, a blanket, and what looked to be a journal in her arms. 

The only thing more stressful than waiting for Theodosia to come out of the room and tell them what was happening was the fact that Philip wouldn’t stop pacing in front of Alex and John, who were seated next to each other in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and squeezing each other’s hands methodically. 

“Philip, take a seat,” John suggested gently in a way that kind of made Alex’s heart melt. He sounded so sure. So parental. Almost like Philip was his kid. Their kid. Which was a little bit stupid because Alex was Philip’s brother. But that fact did nothing to stop the idea of starting a family, a real family, with John from racing through Alex’s head. It felt… Weird to say the least. Alex had dated people (read:  _ a lot _ of people) and never felt anything for them. But then John comes and suddenly he’s just pulled in his direction as if every time John isn’t there Alex is missing another half of himself.

It scared Alex almost as much as it excited him. 

“I can’t,” Philip said, still pacing and running a hand through his short hair. It was longer than it had been, though still far shorter than Alex. He almost looked more like John’s brother than Alex’s, with his untamable curls and the smatter of freckles across his face, “I just can’t shake the feeling that it was something that I did. I mean, She was with  _ me _ when it all happened.”

“You know, Martha’s always talking about how John’s stronger when I’m by him. And how almost all Force users have a person who is the source of almost all of their power. So, and I’m just throwing this out there, maybe you’re Theo’s person.”

“What?” Philip raised his eyebrows, halting his pacing finally, “no. How could I be that to her? And without even realizing it myself? Impossible. Besides, she doesn’t like me the same way that John likes you, Alex.”

“He never said that it had to be anything more than platonic,” John pointed out, “It’s got nothing to do with what kind of relationship the two of you have. It’s more if you two are both near each other.” A sly grin came across his face. “You said she didn’t like you? What about you liking her?”

“”Aww, Philly,” Alex cooed mockingly, causing his younger brother to blush intensely, “you have a crush on Theo Burr? How sweet is that!”

“Shut up!” He all but shouted, “I do  _ not _ have a crush on Theo! We’re just…. We’re just-”

“You’re in love,” Alex laughed, “This is so adorable!”

Before Philip could argue the door burst open again, Theodosia Senior stepping out. The mood between the three men immediately shifted as Alex and John both rose and the three pair of eyes turned to face her expectantly as if she was going to announce if Theo was alive or dead. Which was silly, of course she was going to be fine. If anything she’ll be better than before. 

“She’s fine,” Theodosia announced and the three of them let out a sigh in unison, “they’re just waiting for Martha to get here so that she can make an official analysis about what to do but it’s really nothing to worry about.”

“Can we see her?” Philip asked, ignoring the suggestive look that Alex and John were  _ definitely _ sending him. Maybe Alex shouldn’t be teasing his little brother this much, especially at a time that was probably really emotionally exhausting for him, but he couldn’t help it. He’d missed years and years of Philip’s life and he had catching up to do. Philip had been taken at 14. That was almost  _ four _ years of his life that Alex hadn’t seen him for. Four years that he’d thought his little brother was dead. 

Now Philip was almost an actual adult. It still felt like just yesterday he’d been a kid that wrote his own poetry in the little journal he and Alex shared, the journal that was still sitting on Alex’s bedside table. Now he wouldn’t even pick up a pen. He wouldn’t let himself think of sonnets or couplets or anything that had made Philip, well, Philip. 

Alex didn’t want to compare the current Philip with the one he’d grown up with. He didn’t feel right acting like his little brother was two entirely different people. Except… Philip had changed. He didn’t let out that same toothy smile that had graced his face almost every waking moment as a child. He didn’t laugh out loud when he read something funny in a book and, above all, he wouldn’t write his fucking poetry.

Alex had always been good with words, great with them even. But he was good in the way that persuaded people to take his side in an argument. Philip had been good with words in the way that made them an art rather than a tool. He took words that you didn’t even think could rhyme and strung them together in a way far too eloquent for a fourteen year old. And he’d been so proud of himself. He’d been so proud of the way that Alex had reacted when he’d read his first poem. 

And now? That happiness, that joy, that positively wonder filled look? It was all gone. Now the closest he ever got to returning to the old Philip was when he was with Theo. So if having her be a part of his life, whether it be romantic or not, was what it took for him to become himself again? Well, there were worse things than Theo Burr in the galaxy.

“The doctor said y’all could come in, but one at a time. He doesn’t want Theo to get overworked. John, you know. All of the Force absurdity has everything to do with emotions. Maker knows what’ll happen if she can’t control those and, by extent, her new -what is this?- powers?”

“Philip, why don’t you go first?” John suggested, winding his arm around Alex’s waist. There wasn’t an ounce of patronization in his voice. The joking edge was gone and replaced by the sweetness that was always there. It wasn’t an older-brother’s boyfriend teasing him by saying she was his girlfriend. This was a parental figure wanting Philip to check on his best friend. “Alex and I can just wait out here and talk to Theodosia.” With a curt nod Philip disappeared into Theo’s current room. 

“She’s going to be fine, right?” Theodosia asked as she looked a little bit helplessly at Alex and John, both of who nodded immediately. 

“This is the farthest thing from a problem,” Alex reassured her, “if anything it’ll give us a better chance the next time we have to go toe to toe with Maria and her satan spawn of an apprentice. Er, not that we’d throw Theo into a situation like that. At least, not without the proper training.”

“It’s okay,” Theodosia smiled to the ugly gray tiled floor and took a seat in one of the plastic chairs, “I knew what I was signing her up for by letting her fight in the Resistance. I know that there’s no 100 percent guarantee that she’ll come home safe whenever she goes on one of her missions with you two and the rest of the Revolutionary Squadron. And I let her go because I know this is what she wasn’t to do with her life. I know that there is, quite frankly, nowhere she’d rather be than fighting for what she believes in. And I love that about my little girl. But, at the same time, it stresses me out so much. I’ve missed her from almost since her birth. I didn’t get the chance to watch her grow up into who she is now. And if I lose her in a battle then I’ll never get to watch her mature into who she’ll become. So, John, I want your honest opinion. If I let her develop this… this skill, will she be safer or will she be put in more danger. I’m not asking you as your friend. I’m asking you as her mother and because you have the most knowledge of this topic.”

“You want my honest opinion?” He asked, taking a seat next to her, “I think that that’s the trickiest question you could possibly ask me. Because she’ll learn new ways to defend herself, that’s for sure, but she’ll also have a million more ways to hurt herself. But letting her explore this, letting her develop this newfound gift, is the best thing you can do for her at the moment because it will eat away at her from the inside out, knowing that she has this power but not knowing how to control it.”

“Where is she?” The booming yet calm voice of General Washington sounded as he stepped into the Waiting Room, Martha marching in right by his side. Theodosia, Alex, and John all pointed to the door of Theo’s room  and watched with wrapped attention as Martha entered and Philip came out. With a pitiful look to his baby brother, Alex patted the seat next to him. And so they waited.

 

Theo was scared. She was more scared than she’d ever been in her life. This had to have been at least twelve times more terrifying than when she’d snuck into the First Order Base with the Revolutionary Squadron. At least then she had a vague amount of insight as to what was going to happen.

This? This was all new. She’d barely just wrapped her mind around John being able to use the Force. Now  _ she _ could, too? It was silly, but she was already enough of an odd one out amongst the teenagers. All of them were still eagerly awaiting to be moved up to off-planet missions while she’d been bumped ahead of the waiting list almost a year early. So, while they were all still hanging out together on a daily basis during classes, she was out having a blast. Not to say that she didn’t love being a Revolutionary. She wouldn’t trade it for a thing in the galaxy. But now that she could use the Force it just felt like another thing to set her apart.

Having Philip and her mom there had calmed some of her nerves. When her mom’d come in the first this she’d done was just sit on the bed with Theo and hug her. She didn’t try to make eye contact. She didn’t try to initiate a conversation. She just sat there, daughter in her arms, and didn’t do anything close to a selfish act. When she assured Theo that, even if this changed some things, she would still love her unconditionally Theo nearly burst into tears. 

When Philip had come in, the first thing he’d done is ask if she was okay. He made sure she wasn’t hurt, checked in with her emotionally, and then just shoved himself on the bed next to her, both of them staring at the ceiling and not making a noise. She almost felt like she was going to break something else when he reached out for her hand. 

He’d done everything right. Everything that she’d wanted him to do without her even asking him to do it and for that she couldn’t thank him enough. She didn’t want to talk. What she did want was to know. Know what was happening to her. Know what was going to happen to her next. Know if this changed anything for her. If she was going to be alright. 

All too soon he was pulled away from her. She would’ve argued if it was anyone except Martha. She would’ve screamed at anyone besides Martha to leave her alone. She hadn’t talked to Martha much, but she’d assumed the role of mother for the period of time when Theo had thought her real one was dead. She seemed to do the same thing with a good deal of the kids in the Resistance. And George with the children who were left fatherless.

“Hello, dear,” Martha smiled, slipping to sit in the chair next to Theo’s bed. Her short hair was curled to her head and her flowing outfit seemed almost too beautiful to belong in the middle of a war. Her shirt had sheer fabric crossing her back that fluttered behind her like the wings of an x-wing when she moved and her pants seemed to be made of expensive material, though they still offered her enough mobility to fight in. Theo had never seen Martha fight, and she’d never heard of anyone who had. Theo had always assumed that she just… didn’t. She didn’t even carry a blaster with her. Not one that she’d ever seen, at least. She was always like a princess from another world, gliding just above the ground and, whenever her feet did touch the planet’s surface, flowers grew in her footsteps.

“From what I’ve heard, you’re our newest Force User.” Martha smiled kindly, exposing her set of gorgeous teeth. In the absence of Eliza while she and Hercules were still on vacation to celebrate the wedding, Martha had taken over as the kindest person on the base. Eliza, who usually taught the youngest children when she wasn’t on a mission, had left her job to Martha who’d accepted it with open arms. “Now, I know that this can be a little bit scary but you need to stay calm. That’s the most important thing that you can do right now. So, why don’t you start from the beginning and tell me what happened.”

“I, um,” Theo flustered a little bit, though she hated to think about why, “I was with Philip. We were having a sleepover at he, John, and Alex’s place. And we were just chilling on the couch when,” she flailed her arms uselessly, “a vase kind of broke. Like, floated and broke. So we were like ‘wow, okay, John’s doing it.’ and so I go to John and Alex’s room but they both said nothing happened. So I thought it was just a freak accident, you know? But then, when I was leaving the door slammed shut behind me and then… Well, then it’s now.”

“And nothing like this has ever happened to you before?” Martha asked. She was smiling, but her eyes showed so much more. They revealed how much thought she was putting into this, and Theo found herself unable to tear her eyes away from Martha. They were an deep, ancient green that looked almost unnatural. But, behind the exterior, Theo could see age, joy, and knowledge swimming through her mind.

_ First John, and now Theo. This can’t be a coincidence. The Force has lay dormant for so long, why reveal so many wielders now? Something big must be coming? Something that only people with supernatural abilities can face. I need to figure this all at before-  _ “Theo?”

Each word had felt like it was shouted at Theo loud and clear, all in Martha’s voice. And it only ended when she tore her eyes away from Martha’s to shake her head and rub her eyes briefly. When she looked back Martha had a gaping look, as if something she’d just witnessed was beyond her belief. 

“You just- you were just- I could feel you-”

“What is it?” Theo asked, beginning to get worried. If something had startled Martha enough to make her lose her cool exterior than it had to be seriously wrong. Hardly anything had ever shaken Martha this much. 

“I could… I could feel you in my head. I could feel you listening to my thoughts. Have you ever done that before? Theo it’s imperative that you answer me.” Theo shook her head no. “I haven’t even covered that with John yet, it’s one of the most advanced things a Force Sensitive person can do, tap into someone else’s mind. How did you manage that? And by accident, no less? It’s taken trained Jedi years to master the skill. And still, some aren’t able to pick up the ability. Theo, you’re a child. I mean that with no ill intent but you shouldn’t be able to do that.”

Now Theo was panicking. Martha had told her to stay calm but she’d just been told that she was  _ inside _ someone else’s mind. That didn’t just happen. It felt like an invasion of privacy. Like she shouldn’t have done that. And she wouldn’t have if she’d known what she was doing. She would’ve found a way to shut it down immediately. She didn’t want to be able to dig around people’s brains. That wasn’t her style. That shouldn’t be  _ anyone’s  _ style.

“I-I’m sorry,” Theo flushed, unsure what else to say to Martha. What do you tell the person whose head you were just in. There weren’t proper words for that. There shouldn’t be because it wasn’t natural. It shouldn’t happen in real life.

“Don’t be,” and like that, a large portion of Theo’s worry washed away. Martha didn’t look horrified or disgusted. She was… Impressed. LIke she wanted to understand how Theo had don’t that but not make her stop. It felt more like she was being studied like an experiment. “Theo, I’m impressed. I think that this is something really special and unique and I want you to join me and John in training.”

Training? Theo barely had free time as it was. She was trying to balance her newfound social life, classes, actual combat training,  _ teaching _ combat training, seeing her father every week without becoming an emotional wreck, spending as much time with her mother as she could, hanging out with the Revolutionary Squadron, and whatever was happening between her and Philip all at once. Now she was supposed to add learning how to become a Jedi on top of it?

“What if…” She hesitated, almost afraid of what Martha would say to her in response to her question, “What if I don’t want to learn how to use the Force? What if I just want to forget about it all together?”

Martha looked… Shocked wasn’t the right word. Taken aback, perhaps? Like she didn’t fully understand what Theo was saying. “I suppose that’s always an option. But I advise against that. If you have the Force, there’s a reason. That’s simply the way of the universe. Back, many years ago when Jedi were plentiful, it was only because the Sith were equally numbered. When the two of them died out together, there was a time when no Force Users were known until a threat once again came to the galaxy. After that, they once again vanished. Now there’s an awakening. You have it. John has it. I feel like the reason you’ve been tasked with this is because, whatever it is that gives people the Force, they know that you can handle it.”

“How do you know so much about the Force?” Theo asked. She’d always been curious as to why Martha had been the one to step and train John when she had no control over the Force herself. She’d only heard the phrase ‘I don’t know’ whenever she asked anyone about it. 

“Because,” Martha smiled kindly at Theo, “a long, long time ago -it almost feels like a different lifetime- I was a Jedi.”

This was news.

This was something Theo’d never heard before. But… Why? How?! If Martha had been a Jedi then what happened? Where had her abilities gone? “If you were a Jedi then why can’t you use the Force anymore? Why are you so certain that John and I have to be the ones to bring Balance when you could? You know more about the Force then both of us combined! Why don’t you fight the First Order?”

“My abilities?” Martha asked, though it didn’t seem like a question, “My ‘powers?’ They were stolen from me. Taken away in the middle of battle, back when I was just a bit older than Alex or John.”

“How is that even possible? Who stole them from you?”

A grim look crossed her face. “King George.”

  


**Before I forget, I wanted to show the visual insipiration for Martha: It's basically a cross between:  
  
  
  
and   
  
  
(Also the art for the second picture is by Macaroon22 on Tumblr. She's probably my favorite Hamilton fanartist and I hghtly recommend checking her out.) **


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay, so I'm really hyped because the summer camp I'm at is doing a spirit week and we get to pick the themes. So far, a Star Wars day is one of the favorites, and the squad's dressing up. I'm going to be Poe, we've got a BB-8, a Rey, and someone's going as the opening crawl from the seventh movie. Basically, I'm hyped.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter's an extra 1,000 words because 1) we switch between three different people and 2) I took forever to write it.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

John was in a weird position at the moment. He was keeping up with the galactic news, as he’d been trained since birth to do until the First Order intercepted him and filtered everything, telling him only what they needed him to know. He had just been sitting on the couch of he, Alex, and Philip’s apartment while the two brothers were off doing a supply run in one of the close by villages when he’d seen the title in bold font on his holopad. 

**Galactic Representative Henry Laurens reportedly working in association with the First Order. Read more on pages 5-7!**

It felt like the title was popping out of the page, wrapping around his neck, and choking him until he couldn’t breath. It was bad enough that his father, the man who’d raised him (no he hadn’t. It’d been a surplus of babysitters sent to watch him and his siblings. But Henry still took full credit.) had handed him over to the First Order. Now he was  _ working _ with them? With all the Laurens’ wealth and power they’d make a valuable ally. Not to mention the fact that Henry would be able to provide the Order with hundreds, if not thousands, of new StormTroopers. 

Suddenly, a gut wrenching thought crossed John’s mind.  _ What if Henry asked what had become of him? _ In all honesty, John wasn’t sure what answer he wanted to hear. On one hand, he’d prefer his father not to found out that he’d left the Order when the opportunity presented itself to only fight alongside the Resistance as a Jedi. But on the other hand, what was he supposed to take away from the idea that Henry didn’t care enough to bother with asking about his oldest son?

John didn’t want to deal with the idea of Henry Laurens or the First Order or anything that could take him out of his perfectly fine mood. Philip was going to hang out with the Skywards (well, minus Eliza who was still off-world with Hercules) for the evening while he and Alex had a minor date night. It wasn’t going to be anything fancy, but he had plans. There was a small spot not far from where he and Martha worked on meditation that was shaded by the trees but near enough to the lake to see the glow-in-the-dark flowers floating on the surface. He had spent the better part of the afternoon setting it up for a picnic. He didn’t want to be busied by thoughts of his father when he had one of his rare, private moments with Alex.

Without giving it more thought, he closed out of the article, taking a short moment to bookmark the page. He wasn’t going to bother himself with the galactic tabloid that day, but he wanted to come back to it later.  _ For research, _ he told himself. With that final thought, he shut off his holopad just as the door to the apartment began to jiggle open. 

Grinning and getting up, he readied himself to greet Alex and Philip… Only for Eliza to step inside. Her hair was a mess, strands sticking out of the usual braid falling down her back. Her electro-staff was still lit, as if she’d forgotten to turn it off in her hurry. 

“Eliza?” John quirked his eyebrow, “What are you doing here? How did you get in? Where’s Hercules?”

“Alex gave me a key a few years ago,” she panted, limping over to the couch next to John he quickly got up and gathered more pillows for her to rest on. “Hercules and I were on our trip, you know that, and we were on the shuttle back when the First Order intercepted us. They went around to all of the passengers asking for identification. Said they’d gotten an anonymous tip that someone on board was in the Resistance. Before they could get to Herc and I, we slipped away. Snuck over to some of the escape pods. But- but one of the StormTroopers noticed and ran after us. Before I realized what had happened he hit the release button for the pod before he could get in.” She looked up at him with sad eyes. “John, I think the First Order has him.”

John was in shock. Hercules was the strongest person he knew. Not just in the physical sense, but the mental one as well. He was constantly cool under pressure. Hell, he and Alex had once gone on a secret mission at night to steal the guns from a First Order base on the planet they’d been stationed on. To hear that he’d been taken was one of the most terrifying things he could comprehend. That meant that, if they could take down Hercules, they could take down anyone.

“It’ll be okay,” John sank back onto the couch, wrapping his arms around Eliza. Even under all the dirt and mess surrounding her she smelled like wild flowers and vanilla, “we’ll get him back. We did it with Theodosia  _ and _ Philip. We can do it with him as well.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered into the nape of his neck, sounding like she was seconds away from breaking down. 

 

 

* * *

  
  


Angelica was getting a little sick of everyone’s bullshit. People had problems, that was okay. She had her fair share of them, too. What she couldn’t stand was the fact that people tended to drag everyone else into their problems as well. Theo had the Force. That’s cool. They could use any advantage they had over the First Order at this point. That didn’t mean everyone needed to flip their shit about it.

Hercules was missing, that was tragic. She loved Hercules, almost half as much as she loved Eliza. Which, sure, didn’t sound like the biggest compliment. But she loved Peggy and Eliza with her whole heart. So, to even say that much about Hercules was some of the highest praise she could give someone. He was good to Eliza, and Angelica was eternally grateful for that. He was a force to be reckoned with, able to protect Eliza from anything that threatened her. But he was also smart and kind enough to recognize that Eliza could protect herself as well. Angelica respected that. So, yes, she was sad that he was most likely being held captive by the First Order. But she also knew that they’d most likely send a search team after him. 

She had a clear way of thinking. Part of her mind was dedicated to strategy, part to combat skills, part to her team, so on and so forth. There was only a small part that she had designated to feel sympathy for people. And, even then, it wasn’t for one or two people. If anything, that small compartment was what kept her fighting in the Resistance. It certainly wasn’t the members. 

Yes, the Revolutionary Squadron members were all amazing. They were her family. But the other members? The ones that whistled at her as she passed by or hollered obscene comments while she attempted to teach a class?  _ Those _ were the people she could live without. Those were the people who she was getting fed up with. 

“Look, Admiral Knox, I don’t doubt your skill on the battlefield.” She rubbed her temple with the arm propped on the desk in front of her. She’d been called into the Admiral’s office to discuss her squadron. “I’ve seen the holo-videos of your old combat footage. You’re very impressive, indeed. But I would also motion that you recognize that Alex knows what he’s doing. We take the unusual approach to problems we face.”

“Where is the Revolutionary Leader?” Knox asked, beginning to creep onto Angelica’s last nerve, “I specifically demanded to see him and nobody else.  _ You _ are not him. I want to speak with Alexander. I refuse to discuss classified military strategies with a glorified  _ secretary.” _

_ Didn’t that just rub her the wrong way?  _ “With all due respect, Admiral,” she grit out between her teeth, “I am not his secretary. I’m his second in command and have taken over the team in his absence multiple times. I’ve been trained in hand to hand combat, ship piloting, weaponry, and battle strategy for longer than you’ve been friends with General Washington. I was the first of the Revolutionaries to join the Resistance because I knew it was the right thing, not for any personal gain. I know this squadron like I know my own mind and can assure you that I will transfer all this information Alexander when he’s available but until such a time I will be the acting leader of the Revolutionary Squadron.”

Admiral Knox looked like he was about to piss himself. That was fine with Angelica. If he wanted to play dirty with awful stereotypes then she felt no remorse putting him in his place. She didn’t care if he outranked her, Alexander had made it clear from the moment he’d assigned her as second that if anyone asked for Revolution Leader and he was absent she was to assume the roll. Never before had she been so downright disrespected. 

“I  _ refuse _ to be addressed in such a manner!” Knox sputtered, his purple eyes alight with rage and hatred for the woman sitting across from him. 

“As do I!” She replied, sharp as a blade. 

“Out!”

“Gladly!”

Before he could get the satisfaction of another sentence, Angelica whirled away. She marched diligently out of his office, off in the East Wing of the Castle, and thundered down the halls. Those in front of her were quick to step out of the way, afraid to be the next subject of her fire. She get worked up often, but when she did it was a force to be reckoned with. She  _ had _ to be the level headed one. Especially while Eliza was away. She loved her family, she did, but they were a bunch of hotheads who usually didn’t put a second thought into their actions. She was Alex’s second  _ because _ she was smart. Smarter than most of the people on her team, if not all of them. She was always the responsible one.

When Alex was angry, people gathered. They enjoyed the show. To them, Alex’s long rants about whatever it was that ticked him off were one of the most entertaining parts of their days. A public call-out session was always a spectacular way to rally the troops and make everyone feel closer.

When Angelica was angry, people sprinted in the opposite direction. She was known for being more than scary, more than terrifying, when she was angered. She didn’t just  _ insult _ the people who stood in her way. She tore them apart, glued them back together, and shattered them once more. 

“Angie!” The light voice of Peggy came from behind her just as Angelica exited the Castle. She turned around to see the youngest of the Skyward sisters. She loved Peggy, and would guard her until the day she died. The same went for Eliza. She loved her sisters more than she loved anything, even the Resistance. “You seem and that’s cool but I just saw Alex and he told me to remind you that we’re watching Philip tonight. But I was thinking that, you know, with all that’s going on with Eliza that she wouldn’t really be in the mood for babysitting. So I was thinking that you take Philly and  _ I _ stay home with Eliza. Cool? Cool. Bye, Angie! Love you, thanks!” and before Angelica realized she’d just been forced to spend the evening alone with Philip, Peggy was gone. 

 

 

* * *

  
  


“I don’t need a babysitter, Alex!” Philip’s voice carried through the small apartment, the whine in his voice anything but hidden. Alex just grinned at his little brother. He trusted the Skyward sisters, maybe more than he trusted himself. They knew how to handle themselves. And besides, it wasn’t really about Philip needing a guardian for the evening. He was a grown kid, almost an adult, and could take care of himself. It was more that he needed a place to stay for the evening because Alex wanted the place for just him and John without fear of his baby brother walking in on something incriminating. 

“They’re not babysitters, Philip!” Alex shot back, looking around for a small blaster he planned on keeping with him for the evening. Just in case. “they’re just letting you stay with them for the evening. It’s just that John and I want some privacy. You know?”

Grumbling under his breath, Philip nodded. Both he and Alex’s heads shot to the door as a knock came from the door. Before either could move, the door opened to reveal Angelica with a burning look in her eyes. “Get a blaster, kid. We’re going to shoot some shit.”

That seemed to put Philip in a slightly more relaxed mood. He nodded and sprinted to his room, emerging once again with his blaster and a jacket. “Where’re Peg and Eliza? Not that you aren’t great, Ang.”

“They’re staying in tonight,” she rolled her eyes, resting a hand on the sniper blaster hanging across her torso, “so it’s just you and me tonight, kiddo. When we’re done we’re going for dinner in the Castle. Then we can watch a movie with the other two.”

“Thanks for doing this, Angie,” Alex nodded his head, “oh, before I forget, how was that meeting with Knox? I’m sorry I couldn’t make it but it was so last minute and Philip and I were already out.”

“It was fine,” she shrugged, which told Alex that it definitely  _ wasn’t _ fine. He made a mental note to ask for a full report from her later. For now, though, it was a nice evening. He was spending it with his boyfriend and he didn’t want to ruin it with wartime politics.

“Bye, Alex,” Philip gave him a quick hug before shouting, “ _ Bye John!” _ and leaving with Angelica.

“Did I miss Angie?” John asked, coming from their room, adjusting one of his robes. They were dark blue and held to his waist by a belt. “Are you sure these are right? They feel ridiculous. More like a dress than anything.”

“Martha told me they were traditional Jedi formal wear,” Alex smirked and moved closer to his beautiful boyfriend until they were practically chest-to-chest. His arms wound around John’s waist, and John’s came around his shoulders, “besides, they aren’t stupid. They’re  _ super _ sexy.”

At his words John snorted out a laugh and crinkled his face into the smile Alex loved so much. His loose curls tumbled over his shoulders in a black, curly waterfall that made Alex’s heart swell. “You’re ridiculous,” John laughed and pressed a quick kiss to the bridge of Alex’s nose.

“I’m not kidding!” He argued, not entirely joking. John  _ did _ look good. The blue suited him and the robes made him look more like he was floating than walking. Then again, John could be wearing a CP unit’s armor and Alex would still think he was smoking. 

“Shall we?” John held out his arm out jokingly, which Alex took happily. It was nice to have this. To just  _ be _ without having to worry about all of the pressure of the war. When it was all over, Alex wanted this every day. He wanted jokes about ancient traditions and to watch Philip spend time with his entire family for years and years. He wanted a little house in a corner of the galaxy where nobody would bother to disturb them.

They moved out of the apartment building and into the forest. Alex had assumed they were going to eat that that little place in the village that was never crowded even though it was right on the water, but they seemed to be walking in the opposite direction.

“I know it’s cheesy, but I wanted you and I to have a nice, quiet evening together. I wanted it to be just you and me, nobody else there to distract us. Is that okay?” John looked back at Alex, who he was leading by the hand. Alex’s heart melted the moment John turned back. It was so sweet, so precious. So full of the wonder and hope that Alex had fallen into a deep love with over the months. 

“John, it’s beyond ‘okay.’ It’s so much better than ‘okay.’”

John’s smile was worth more than every credit in the entire universe. He wouldn’t trade it for any rare metal or precious jem. He wouldn’t trade it for the entire universe if it was offered to him on a silver platter. 

When they finally got to their destination, Alex was blown away. There were floating lanterns that cast a bluish glow on a simple picnic blanket that was spread on fresh, green grass. Decorating the blanket was a feast fit for the entire squadron. Sweets and drinks and meats and fruits and everything in between dotted the banquet for two. 

“You’re spectacular, do you know that?” Alex asked, looking with pride at his boyfriend. How he’d found all of the materials needed to make this oasis was beyond Alex, but he didn’t care in the slightest. This entire place was perfect, it couldn’t be better. 

“You could always do to say it more often,” John snickered and took a seat on one of the two plush pillows that were sitting there, waiting for them. When Alex followed suit, John took the chance to pour some deep red liquid into a tall glass for Alex, and then again for himself. They each lifted their glasses, clinking them together before taking a sip. It was bitter, but in a good way. A way that made Alex want more of it.

“Noted,” Alex grinned and reached for a small fruit that was waiting on a platter for him. John laughed when he plucked one of the fruits, no bigger than his thumb, and threw it to his Jedi boyfriend, causing him to instinctively use the Force to swat it away. “Oh, come on!” Alex teased, “are you saying you can’t catch one in your mouth?”

“Are you suggesting that you  _ want _ me to catch one in my mouth?” John raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“I’m not suggesting,” Alex said and threw another one, this one bouncing off of John’s cheek with a scoff from his boyfriend, “John! You’ve taken on a Sith Lordess and her apprentice! If you can do that you can catch a fucking fruit!”

“I could use my hands in that fight,” John replied, attempting to catch the next one Alex threw, only to have it miss entirely, “And I had  _ you _ by my side. It’s not like I did it single handedly.”

“True,” Alex shrugged. 

He threw one more, and this time John flipped his palm up and Alex watched as the fruit slowed down and began to drift lazily through the air until it landed inside John’s mouth, who happily swallowed it. 

“Cheater.” Alex mumbled.

“Asshole.” John shot back.

“Bucket head.”

“Nerf herder.”

“Son of a bantha.”

“Laser brain.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

They’d been leaning in, and Alex looked up to John’s hazel eyes which looked like a miniature galaxy that was created for him and him alone to see. Eyes that he had almost forgotten had once been constantly covered by a heavy black and white helmet. He tilted his head forwards, anticipating their lips to connect. He inhaled shallowly once and-

And

And was interrupted by the annoyingly loud wailing of a ship that was passing over their heads. He broke their moment to look up and saw a TIE fighter falling from the sky. Not flying. Falling. There was a trail of smoke coming from one of it’s wings, so Alex assumed it’d been hit. 

_ What’s a single TIE fighter doing on our top-secret base? Don’t they usually travel in squadrons? _

“I have a bad feeling about this.” He heard John mumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh me oh My! i cAn't guess who in the woRld is In thAt tie fighteR. evErYoNe please put whO you think it couLD be, guyS. 
> 
> Wow, that was Forced.
> 
> (BWAHAHAHAHAHHA)
> 
> Okay, I'm done. I promise.
> 
> Anyway, I don't really have a clear schedule but I assume the next chapter will be up between Wednesday and Friday next week. As always, feel free to share any thoughts, ideas, or other things you want to say in the comments. (They really make my day, guys. I've actually gotten butterflies because of some.) or come hang out with me one Tumblr @i-hope-that-you-burrn.
> 
> Completely unrelated note; I've been listening to the Waitress soundtrack more than anything else for the apst two months. It's so good and I highly recommend checking it out. Also I've met the girl who plays Dawn and she is precious.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria enters the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've promised more Maria for the sequel and here I am, delivering my promise. This ones about 100 words short of my usual chapters, but that's all cool. I accomplish what I need to.

Maria Reynolds was on a mission. Well, she’s been on a mission for almost four months now. Four months of flying all over the galaxy, tracing any leads she could on the whereabouts of the Resistance base. Four months of looking through all of the things she had stolen from the First Order. Four months of looking over her shoulder every time other second because she was positive someone was trailing her even when she was alone. Four months of using the Force as little as she could so she couldn’t make ripples and be traced. Four months of cashing in every favor she held. Four months of half living in her TIE fighter, half living in negative one star inns because she needed to stay away from civilization.

Four months of seeing Anna’s cold body lying motionless on the floor every single time she closed her eyes.

It took four months but she finally got what she needed. After the galaxy’s longest game of he-said-she-said she got what she needed. Takodana, a moon on the farthest side of nowhere, right by the edge of the universe. It took four goddamn months but she was finally entering the atmosphere of the Resistance’s homebase where she would get the chance to exact her revenge on George. 

Four months and what greeted her when she entered the atmosphere? A cold  _ “Identify yourself immediately” _ which she didn’t respond to, followed instantly by a blast from some hidden canon that nicked her wing just enough to cause it to smoke. Just enough to get her to start free-falling. It took all the power she had and then some to Force her ship to slow down before she hit the ground. With a thump, she released it from the place she’d been hovering it above the ground, cracking open the hatch and climbing out.

It’d been weeks since she’d stepped on a planet’s surface, much less gotten a chance to walk around. She tested the grassy surface with her boot-clad foot, pleasantly surprised at it’s soft texture. Giving a relieved huff, she checked to make sure her lightsaber and Anna’s were still in place on her belt. Her belt, which she’d fastened with a torn off piece of her old cape. She’d had to burn it for fear that it was to easily recognizable. She’d kept just enough to braid into a belt for her lightsabers.

Looking into her TIE fighter, which looked more like a small apartment at this point, she grabbed her Go Bag. Everything she really needed was in there. The flash drive with all of the First Order information, her backup in case she lost the first. Some food and clothes, and a water cannister. Everything else was left in the fighter. She could just come back to grab it all if the people here didn’t shoot her on sight.

Taking one short glance around, she began her hike to the direction that felt like it had the most people. With any luck, she’d run into John sooner than latter. Of all the people she knew were in the Resistance, he was the one that she was most certain would vouch for her. She’d known Alex once upon a time ago, but that had ended poorly to say the least. To make is short, she’d robbed and attempted to kill him. Granted, she’d tried to kill John, too, but she hoped they were close enough that they could work past that. 

She  _ needed _ them to be able to work past that.

 

* * *

 

Theo was still in shock over what Martha had told her earlier that week. She couldn’t fully wrap her mind around the fact that, not only had Martha been an actual Jedi, but that George had taken that from her. Theo was still trying to process this information while she and walked out of the Hospital Ward and saw Takodana's sun for the first time in a week, which seemed like far too long. 

Her mom was fretting over her obsessively, asking repeatedly how she felt and if she needed anything. In all honesty, what Theo needed was for her mom not to worry. Right then, she just wanted to experience the world around her. Ever since discovering this power, everything seem so much  _ more.  _ The sky was bluer and the sky was brighter. The flowers seemed to flow with the same energy that bounced around and through everyone around her. Everyone around her who were all running to the North end of base. 

_ What. _

Holding out her arm to stop the nearest person -a kind enough man named Tallmadge and shouted above the crowd, “where’s everyone going?”

“Unidentified TIE fighter just crashed into the woods!” He replied, equally as loud, “It didn’t have any company or anything, so George placed a reward for the first person who brought in whoever it is!” As he was shouting this, he was already sprinting off again. Looking around, Theo noticed that everyone was armed with non-lethals. Stunners and Blinders and an endless supply of rope. Whoever it was that just landed was about to be hunted like a wild bird.

One look at her mom and Theodosia Senior was rolling her eyes, “absolutely not! You just got cleared for leave! You really think joining in this frenzy is a good idea? No! You’re going straight to bed, little missy. I’m sure Alex will be able to fill you in on everything that happens when he stops by. But, for now, you’re staying out of this. Do you understand me?” She leaned down to look in Theo’s eyes.

Dejectedly, Theo nodded. She probably wouldn’t be able to even contend, anyway. She didn’t have weapons on her. And, even if she could run back home and pick some up, whoever it was that had crashed would be long captured by then. Instead, she resigned herself to being tugged back to their apartment and calling Philip the first chance she got. Yeah, that’s what she’d do. Who needed a reward or the thrill of the hunt?

 

 

* * *

  
  


John didn’t want to leave the date. He’d been excited for the date. He’d been waiting forever for some alone time with Alex. No brothers and mothers that needed saving. No wars that needed to be fought. And certainly no ships crashing from the sky. This was certainly putting a damper on things. 

But… Something about the ship was calling to him. Something beyond curiosity. Something that almost felt like it was  _ pushing _ him, literally pushing him, to investigate. He didn’t want to leave the date, but the invisible rope tugging at him was insisting. 

“We can do this some other time,” Alex promised, noticing the look on John’s face. He loved that. He loved that Alex, a man who was constantly doing anything and everything to make sure that he would get what he needed, was putting John before himself. He was looking, really looking, at John and seeing that, even though he wanted to be there, he couldn’t stay away from the mystery of the fallen ship. And he was letting him, “we’ll find time later and pick up right where we left off.”

John kissed Alex then. He pulled in this brilliant, compassionate man sitting next to him in a searing press of their lips before releasing him and holding out his hand, beaconing for Alex to take it. And, when he did, the two of them bolted off in the direction of the plume of smoke.

They saw some people gathered around the ship as it came into view. A few that John knew and a few he didn’t. But that gut feeling in his stomach was pushing in a different direction, so they took a left and continued running.

They ran and they ran and they ran. Faster than John had gone in a long time until they were far away from the rest of the herd. He just had this overwhelming desire to find… Something. It was like the universe was declaring that he couldn’t rest easy until he did. The pull only got stronger as they kept going. More and more unbearable until, suddenly, it all just stopped. 

They were in a field, a nice one with flowers and tall grass and everything, when the connection broke. John was left standing there, Alex by his side, scanning the field for anything that might’ve caused him to be led there. 

Nothing.

Flowers, rocks, trees.

Besides that, nothing was there. Nothing was making a noise. Nothing besides him and Alex existed in that single moment in that single place-

_ Snap. _

John heard Maria before he saw her and far before he sensed her there with them. He heard the branch above he and Alex snap and had just enough time to get them both out of the way of where she landed. 

She looked like a mess, not the cool, effortless Maria he’d come to know. Her clothes, black on black as usual, were torn, the lightsabers swinging from her red belt were mismatched, and her hair was a wild creature, with no order to it. Still, she was Maria. She still held herself as if she were in a full gown and gave off an air of I’m-better-than-you-and-we-both-know-it.

“John,” She sighed, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder, “Thank the Maker it’s you. I thought it was some of those ridiculous bounty hunters you call Resistance members. From the looks of it, they wanted my head. Can you believe?”

John was in shock. He couldn’t fully wrap his head around what was happening.  _ This _ was what he’d been lead to? Maria?  _ Why? _ Did the Force want them to fight? He couldn’t. He wouldn’t win. He’d been getting better and he had Alex with him, yes, but she was still eons ahead of him. He couldn’t beat her. Not now, maybe not ever. 

“What do you want?” He heard Alex sneer from next to him, his boyfriend’s hand falling steadily onto his blaster. “How did you even find us?”

She took a breath, “Okay, I know this looks bad. I know that I’m probably one of the last people you want to see right now. But you need to hear me out, you need to understand what I’m saying. George wasn’t who I thought he was. Maybe… Maybe I’d always known that and I just was lying to myself. Either way, I left the First Order. I left them and I took as much information as I could before I did. 

“They killed her, John. They killed Anna. An innocent kid who was just caught in the middle of the war. And- And it’s kind of my fault. It might even be  _ mostly _ my fault. I brought her into this mess. I was the one who took her from her home and dragged her into this mess of a battle. I don’t want that anymore, though. I don’t want anymore kids getting killed because of me or you or George or anyone. I’m a asshole, I get that. I embrace that. But even assholes need to draw a line somewhere. And I’ve drawn it. I don’t have a tracker, they don’t know where I am. I don’t have any ulterior motive, John. This is just me, coming to the resistance because I want to  _ Resist. _ ”

John watched in silence as Alex stunned her with his blaster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took my time updating this, BTW. I've been caught up with some performing art stuff and also I've been binging Steven Universe (I'm thinking about doing a Rupphire fic???? Because they're the cutes?????!!!!)
> 
> Also I'm going to a release party tomorrow at midnight for the Cursed Child so that's gonna be lit AF.
> 
> Anyway, I love you all so much for staying with this AU and I hope you enjoyed! See you guys next week!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is held hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry that this is a little bit late and a little bit short but I've been really busy! (I'm writing a Rupphire fic and I've been using a lot of my time to plan it out, just like I do with these) 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter's got ALL OF THE PLOT, so look forward to that. Also, my two favorite children (It's Angie and Maria) get to meet! Which is fun!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

John was feeling… A lot. There wasn’t just word that could describe his emotions. Each seemed like a contradiction of the last one. He was nostalgic, looking at Maria, the woman who had been his best friend for the larger portion of his life, in the same prison cell he had been not even a year ago. He was feeling anger that  _ this _ was how Maria decided to come back into his life. The last time they’d seen each other… That had been left on far from good terms. He was happy that she was deciding to join the fight against the First Order and he was suspicious that she was lying about the whole thing.

Again, contradictions. Everytime he tried to figure out what was happening inside her head he kept drawing blanks. He simply couldn’t think like Maria Reynolds, and he got the feeling that nobody could. 

“She’s right, you know,” Alex said, slipping his hand into John’s. They were watching her through the one-way mirror while they were waiting for George to come so they could discuss what to do. She wasn’t doing anything, still passed out from the blow from the blaster. John’d confiscated the lightsabers, resisting the nagging urge to turn them on. He hadn’t used Maria’s since the time he’d gotten it on the First Order base. It felt… bad. Like using it would automatically make him a Sith. Which was ridiculous, that’s not how the Force works. But even if he restrains himself, that doesn’t stop it from calling out to him. Every time he thinks of it he can remember how it felt in his hands that first time. He remembers the way that from the moment he’d gotten it he’d felt more alive. Was that a bad thing? Did enjoying using a Sith lightsaber make him a bad person? Were they even made differently? It felt like it. But, for all he knew, there had been Jedi who’d had lightsabers who had similar sabers. 

No, that was doubtful. The Jedi were all about peace and balance, keeping the order. The Sith were always the ones in search for more power. There was no doubt in John’s mind about which would use a lightsaber that made one feel like a living fire cracker. But he was a Jedi, a  _ good guy. _ If that was the case, why was he so drawn to these lightsabers?

“About what?” John replied, not taking his eyes off of her.

“She  _ is _ an asshole.”

He had to let out a laugh at that. Leave it to Alex to pull him out of his head with a lame-ass joke. That was usually his job. It was always  _ him _ who would convince his boyfriend to eat or talk when he got too far lost in his thoughts. This was exactly what he needed, someone to ground him. Without Alex he felt like he would float up into space and into the nearest black hole. Alex had become his anchor, something he hadn’t known he’d needed but now realized that he couldn’t live without.

“I love you,” John whispered, surprising himself, “Like, I’ve said I love you before but I mean it. I  _ love you _ love you, you know? It’s not just words, I mean it so much. I want you in my life until the day I die. And maybe that day will be sooner than later, and that’s gonna be okay. Because I know that wherever I am, in this life or the next, you’ll be with me.”

With tentative hands, Alex reached behind John’s neck like he was holding a precious jewel. As if her were afraid that John was going to break. He guided the jedi into a gentle kiss, carefully letting his lips ghost over John’s. 

“Marry me.”

  
  


Angelica was still in a foul mood. She was still grumpy from her meeting with Knox and now she was being sent to deliver a message from Washington like she was an errand girl. She was the second in command of the highest ranking squadron in the resistance! She was more than a glorified message bird. If he wanted someone to run back and forth for him he should’ve found Betsey in whatever field she was frolicking in.

That was mean, Betsey was a sweet girl, if not the greatest fighter. Still, Angelica couldn’t help think it. She wasn’t happy about the situation. And it was only made worse when she walked into the golden couple of the Resistance eye-fucking each other in an awkward silence.

“Hey, skugs,” Angelica banged a hand on the metal wall to get their attention, “Washington wants you two. Says he needs a full report of what happened. I’ll watch  _ her. _ ” She jerked her head to Maria. 

“Thanks, Angie,” Alex nodded and hit her arm affectionately. As he and John cleared out of the observation room. Angelica focused her attention on the slumbering room. She looked like Peggy, just to a more extreme extent. Redder lips and shinier hair and just  _ more. _

She’d never gotten meet the infamous Maria Reynolds. She’d heard stories, though. Tales about the legendary second to King George himself. Not second to a squadron leader, but the big shebang. His most trusted confidant, the woman he’d send to do what nobody else could do. Every story she’d ever heard was laced with a sense of fear. It didn’t matter if it came from a Resistance member, a First Order sympathizer, or a regular old citizen. If they knew who Maria Reynolds was, they were afraid of her.  _ Must be nice. _ They didn’t like her, but they didn’t treat her like a joke either. They respected her.

_ King George wouldn’t send Maria Reynolds to deliver a message. _

“Would you shut up?” Angelica heard the silky voice of Maria Reynolds come through the speaker below her. The soundproof wall was bugged so Angelica could hear every movement the assassin made, “I can hear you thinking from here.”

“What?” She asked. She knew that John had a vague awareness of when people were around him, but he couldn’t hear other’s thoughts, right? Was it just because she was a more powerful Force user, or was it just a saying.

She must’ve left her hand on the power button for the mike that transferred into the holding cell because Maria immediately responded with, “I literally just woke up and suddenly I’m bombarded with all of you  _ feelings. _ You’re a mess aren’t you-” She paused for a moment, “- Angelica? That’s it, right? Angelica. You’ve got all of these thoughts just buzzing around your head a million miles a minute. I haven’t seen anyone quite this fast at thinking since Alexander. I’m impressed.”

“Can you read my thoughts?” Angelica asked, this time purposely keeping her hand on the button. She was asking because, if Maria could, then all of their bases and battle strategies had just been lost to the enemy.

“I mean, I could.” Maria had sat up by now. “I’m not right now because I’m trying to show that you can trust me, but I could. It would be easier if I could see you, though. However, I must say, you thoughts are just screaming at me. I’m not rooting around through your head but these ideas are so light I don’t even need to. You’re questioning yourself, right? I must say, I can relate. I just had a major change of heart recently. I don’t why you’d leave this all behind, though.” She was quiet for another minute. “You don’t trust me, I get that. Here, ask me anything. If I can, I’ll answer it. You know, to show I’m trustworthy and shit.”

She must have an angle. Something that she could gain out of this situation. Perhaps she was trying to get Angelica to lower her guard. “Who were your officers?” She asked shortly. 

“I didn’t have officers, besides George of course. I think you mean ‘who was I the officer of?’ To that, the answer is Samuel Seabury, James whatever-his-last-name-is, John Adams, and James Madison. Next question.”

“Where are all of your bases?” Angelica fired back. The first question was a test. They knew about Seabury, Adams and Madison. The new James was a bit of a surprise, but not entirely off putting. She’d have someone from the Intelligence Department look into it immediately. Still, she hadn’t asked because she wanted to know. She’d asked to see if Maria was going to tell her the truth.

“I don’t know all of them,” Maria confessed, “We’ve got some bigger ones on Corellia and Hoth. Other than that, you can go through the flashdrive I brought with me. All that sort of information is on there. Next,” She’d begun to sound almost bored with the whole thing. “Come on, Angelica. Ask me something interesting. This stuff is boring.”

“What was your position in the First Order?” 

Maria seemed to relax, though Angelica wasn’t sure how. She’d already seemed pretty damn comfortable. “If George was the face and brain of the First Order, I was everything else. I oversaw all of the operations. I helped train StormTroopers, I lead multiple missions. I went on more solo missions than I can count. If there was someone who needed to be taken out, it was usually me who did it.”

“And,” Angelica paused, unsure if she really wanted to ask this, “nobody questioned your leadership? Because you were a woman, I mean.”

“Of course there were those that questioned. There’s always gonna be people who question women with power. But if they did,  _ especially _ if I found out about it. They were punished. They were lucky if it was just a Captain who did it, they’d probably get away with a kick to the gut. If word got to me, the consequences would be… far more drastic.” 

“And you were allowed to do this?”

“I was encouraged to. I was their commander and if they were questioning my leadership than they were wrong and needed to be reminded who was in charge.” Maria bit her lip briefly. “It sounds nice, it really does, but they’re also a horrible organization. They-”

Her words fell onto deaf ears. Angelica was too busy battling with the inner turmoil of how  _ appealing _ that all sounded to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWAMBWAMBWAM PLOT TWIST! Nah, bros, really I've been holding this up my sleeve for the longest time. Though, ngl, I was originally planned on making Angie another Force user, but that's a little to many, you feel? Instead she's still gonna be baddass but in her not-super-powered way. I can't wait to develop this more!
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna be on a cruise for the next week which means that I won't be able to write at all. I promise, though, I'll mentally develop this story the entire time! Well, maybe not the entire time, but I'll mentally develop it at least a little!
> 
> Bye, guys! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm always so grateful that some of you people actually stuck with me not only through the first book, but four one shots and are beginning this mess of a sequel.
> 
> Love and thanks to all of you for putting up with my AU of nightmares.
> 
> (Also, you know, if you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr at i-hope-that-you-burrn that's k00l too, guys.) 
> 
> Untile next week!


End file.
